Betty and Matt's first time!
by jraeder26
Summary: What really happened after Betty went up to Matt's apartment after Molly's poetry slam!


_**Author's note: This is what I thought happened after Betty went up to Matt's apartment.... Who knew he would have a sex addiction!**_

When Matt woke up in the morning after him and Betty made love all he wanted to do was watch her sleep.. He watched as she murmured something incoherent and snuggled closer to his body for warmth. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him as Betty tangled her fingers with his to match their legs that had been tangled for hours... The sheets had been disheveled just barely covering their legs, clothes were thrown around the room, and Betty's glasses sat on the night stand next to her B necklace and Matt's watch...

Matt kissed her exposed shoulder than her neck as he whispered in her ear "Betty, wake up, sweetheart....."

"Five more minutes.... Matt, please...." Betty somewhat mumbled as she turned to face him and buried her face in his chest....

"Ok, five more minutes, then we both need to get up...." Matt announced as he wrapped his arms around Betty and kissed her forehead....

Betty opened her brown big eyes and looked at Matt.... He was a beautiful blur.... "Hey, isn't it Saturday?" Betty questioned as she yawned.....

He had worn her out last night but he didn't hear one complaint from Betty that's for sure.. It had been seven full months since he had, had sex. He was glad he had made the commitment with Helen his therapist to wait until he knew he cared about someone...

"You know what, it is Saturday..." Matt let out as he kissed her nose....

"So, we could just stay in all day long, if we wanted to..." Betty explain as she practically laid on top of Matt and kissed him.....

"That's sounds like an excellent idea, Betty...." Matt said softly his voice was still laced with sleep, so, it came out rather huskily... It drove Betty a little crazy...

Matt's tongue invaded her mouth as he rolled her over so he could give her proper good morning...

As their make out session started to lead into more, Matt, started to think about last night....

Betty was something else last night, and he mentally kicked himself for making her doubt his attraction to her.. God, she had no idea how bad he wanted to pick her up from his lap the other night, toss her over his shoulder, and follow through with what she wanted... But he knew it wasn't the right time....

Last night was the perfect opportunity to show her how much he cared about her...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at his apartment that night Betty was completely nervous, she was shaking....

"Betty, let me take your coat to hang it up..." Matt announced as he helped her slide it off her shoulders..

"I really do like the color of your walls you chose, Matt.." Betty said softly ..

"Good, I'm glad..." Matt let out as he leaned down and softly kissed the exposed skin on her neck..

A shiver went up Betty's spine as Matt rubbed her arms to calm her nervous... Betty found herself relaxing immediately...

Betty turned around to face Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

Matt's hands found their way down her back as he pressed his body as close to hers as possible..

Betty pulled away slightly and kicked off her shoes as she helped Matt out of his light brown blazer....

Matt threw the jacket on his couch not caring anymore about putting things in its proper place... There are more important things to take care of right at the moment....

"Where is your room?" Betty asked as she grabbed his hand...

"Down the hall, first door on the right... That's my room..." Matt announced all of sudden getting nervous... Betty didn't realize how incredibly sexy she was without even trying.......

Matt lead Betty down the hall to his room and opened his bedroom door...

Betty walked in to see a massive king size bed that had a ton of white and black pillows on it.... Betty almost forgot the reason why they were in his bedroom in the first place as she said "Oh my God, your bed is huge!"

Matt chuckled as Betty walked over and sat on it completely in her own little world....

"You can lay on the bed if you want..." Matt stated as he thought about how cute Betty was....

"Ok..." Betty scooted herself to the center of the bed and laid down as she curled on her side....

"I hate to break this to you, Matt, but, you are not getting your bed back..." Betty announced ...

"Ok, that's cool, I'll go watch that basketball game I TIVOED for work..." Matt teased as he started to walk out of the room....

"Matt!!! I was kidding, come back.... I guess I can share your bed..." Betty explained as she smirked at Matt....

Matt smiled and walked over to the bed and kicked off his shoes to lay down next to her....

Betty smiled as Matt rolled on his side to face her as he wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her body close to his..... Matt brushed her hair out of her face as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb....

"We came in here for a reason and I ruined the mood slightly by falling in love with your bed.." Betty let out as she kissed his nose...

"Yeah, but I should of introduced you to my couch first... It's built more for aesthetics than comfort...." Matt joked slightly....

Betty giggled which ended up muffled by Matt pressing his lips to hers in a mind numbing kiss that Betty could have sworn she felt in her toes... She was thankful she was already lying down or she would have fallen over....

Matt rolled Betty on to her back as he got on top of her, careful not to hurt her...

Betty was a small woman, but, to him good things come in small packages....

As Matt's tongue gently caressed Betty's, Betty's hands found their way up his back and in his hair...

Matt just wanted her naked as he felt around for the zipper on the side of her dress....

Betty got the hint and sat up to show Matt that it was in the back....

Matt unzipped her back, so, Betty could get off the bed and take the dress off...She never felt more exposed, more brazen, and never in her life has she felt sexy, until now...

As she stood there in nothing but her black bra, matching underwear, and red with black dotted thigh highs Matt had to count to ten backwards just to keep himself from pouncing on her..... He couldn't believe the body she hid underneath her outfits everyday; small hips, flat stomach, perfect sized breast, and a outstanding butt..... How did he get so lucky?

Betty crawled back on the bed in a very sexy manner and straddled Matt's lap as she slowly unbuttoned his blue and white collared work shirt....

Matt's hand ran up her spine and connected with the back of her head as he brought her down to kiss her... He rolled her over on her back as Betty took off his button down shirt and worked her hands up his white tee shirt.... Matt's skin underneath his shirt was so smooth but all Betty could feel was his muscles that flexed when she touched him.

The white tee shirt was discarded with Betty's black bra as Matt kissed Betty's neck....

Betty arched her back as Matt's lips traveled down to her collar bone, down her sternum, and hovered over her left nipple... When Matt's lips connected to her nipple, Betty gripped the sheets and grounded her heels into the mattress... His lips traveled to the other breast and he swirled his tongue around the nipple as Betty squirmed underneath him....

Matt started to slowly remove Betty's underwear when she stopped his hands from going any further...

"Matt, you need to lose some clothes before you take off the rest of mine..." Betty said innocently as she looked at him....

Matt nodded his head and got up off of Betty and the bed.... Betty noticed the cold air hit herimmediately after Matt got up from her as he shimmied out of his jeans....

Betty noticed how aroused he was and took a deep, quiet breath, to calm her nerves...

Matt climbed back on the bed and kissed Betty on the lips to reassure her everything was going to be ok...He decided to take off her thigh highs first as he started with her right leg... As he took them off his fingers skimmed her inner and outer thigh as he threw the one thigh high over his head.... He kissed the bottom of her foot before he worked the other thigh high off.... When he had both of them off they were both left with one article of clothing to remove....

Matt looked at Betty for permission before he removed her underwear when she nodded her head, he proceeded..."You are so beautiful, Betty..." Matt let out as leaned over and kissed her as Betty's hands ventured down his back and slipped inside his boxers to graze his butt...

Matt's boxers were soon removed and Betty found out why so many woman couldn't tell him no.... He was definitely big.... Matt pulled open the drawer on his side of the bed and got out a foil square package and set it on the night stand...

Betty grabbed the package and asked "Can I?"

Matt nodded his head as he rolled to his back and let Betty do the honors of protecting themselves...

She tore the package and gently rolled the condom on his member as her nails softly grazed his length...

Matt took in a sharp intake of breath as he felt her nails on him... When she was done she looked down at him and smiled slightly... "Matt, do you think.... Umm, can I be...." Betty didn't know if she should ask him if she could be on top first or just go for it....

"Betty, remember how you told me to just come out and say it..." Matt said as he rubbed her back....

"Yeah..."

"Well, sweetheart, just say it!" Matt announced

"Well, I have never got to be on top before and since you have had all this experience...." Matt didn't let her finish as he kissed her lips, grabbed her hips, and placed her on top of him.... He helped her ease herself on him, Matt closed his eyes at the feel of her and inwardly groaned when she started to move her hips.....

Betty rocked her hips into his in a nice slow rhythm as Matt gripped her hips and watched her as she bit her bottom lip.....

Matt moved his hands up her body and cupped her breasts as his thumbs brushed her nipples...

Betty's let out a small whimper when Matt shifted his hips into hers....

Matt found himself counting to ten backwards again, so, he wouldn't lose himself in her to soon.... Matt rolled her to her back without losing contact with her body as he pumped into her a little faster....

Betty gripped his shoulder's and cradled his hips with her knees as he kissed her neck .... Betty grabbed Matt's face as she felt him start to lose control of his body and kissed his lips....

Betty felt all her nerve endings start to snap as Matt grinded his hips into hers....

When Matt felt Betty start to lose control of herself, he took one of her hands that was gripping the sheet and raised it above their heads....

When his body spiraled out of control he found himself tangling his fingers with hers and pressing the heel of his hand into hers as she bit down softly on his shoulder.....

Matt smiled slightly as he could hear his name ringing in his ears when he pumped into a few more times..... He collapsed onto her body careful not to crush her....

"Wow!" Was all Betty could get out....

"You can say that again..." Matt let out as he tried to catch his breath....

"Wow!" Betty said again as she giggled...

Matt laughed with her as he rolled of her and cradled her in his arms....

"You're still not freaked out about my sex addiction, are you?" Matt asked....

"No, you are an amazing man, Matt..." Betty let out as she turned to face him...

Matt smiled at her as he kissed her lips....

"Besides I get to reap the benefits from that sex addiction..." Betty teased...

Matt smiled and pulled Betty close to him.... "I'm glad you are not freak out anymore, Betty... I don't think I could have handle it if you had walked out of Helen offices this afternoon...."

Betty cupped Matt's face and said softly...." I meant what I said, Matt... You are an amazing man... I don't think you could get rid of me now, even if you tried....."

"Good, because I don't plan on getting rid of you ever...."Matt let out as he kissed Betty's lips....

"Ahh, you are so cute, when you're being corny!" Betty announced as she laughed...

"Alright, that's it! You are in so much trouble!" Matt teased as he rolled on top of her and nibbled on her neck...

Betty laughed at first but then gave in as Matt's fingers grazed her stomach....


End file.
